Gone Not Around Any Longer
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: HunKai / SeKai / Uke!Kai / FF lama / pernah publish di fb / custaw/? maksudnya capcus aja wks


_**Fanfics HunKai Couple [Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin]**_

 **Gone Not Arround Any Longer**

 **Genre: Romance / Sad.**

 **Author: Winter AL**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Disclaimer: WARNING! YAOI AREA! OUT OF CHARACTHER! DLDR PLEASE! NO BASH! THIS FICT JUST FOR FUN! CRACK PAIR HERE! HUNKAI! UKE!KAI**

 **Cerita ini asli dari otak saya! No copas! Copas?  
Please permition!**

 **Tokoh yang terlibat hanya saya pinjam muka. Fict yang saya buat bukan bertujuan menyinggung atau menjelek-jelekkan artis yang saya pakai ataupun pihak lain. Hanya untuk kesenangan. Jika fict ini mirip dengan karya lain, percayalah saya tidak plagiat. Fict ini saya buat berdasarkan imajinasi saya, bukan berdasarkan pada keadaan sesungguhnya dari para pemeran.**

 **Thanks for read and hope you guys to review...**

 **OH SEHUN KIM JONGIN**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I can't sleep,  
I just can't breathe,  
when your shadow is all over me, baby._

 _I don't wanna feel the way that I do,  
I just wanna be right here with you,  
I don't wanna see, see us apart,  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart  
I miss you..._

 _ **Tap..tap..tap..**_

Sesosok lelaki berpawakan tinggi dan kurus melangkah tenang menyusuri setiap detail pinggiran sungai Han dengan tatapan sendu dan lurus kedepan. Sesekali poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya tersibak dipermainkan oleh hembusan angin musim dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit mendinginkan suasana sungai Han yang sepi sunyi. Namun Jongin –lelaki itu- tidak kedinginan sedikitpun karena dihangatkan oleh sebuah mantel putih tebal yang sempurna melekat ditubuh rampingnya. Jongin berhenti tepat didepan sebuah bangku, kemudian duduk dibangku tersebut masih dengan tatapan sendunya. Pancaran mata yang seolah sedang merindukan seseoarang yang ia sayangi.

 _"Hei.. kau tak kedinginan huh?"_ Tubuh Jongin sedikit tersentak, tiba-tiba Jongin seperti mendengar suara seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal. Sepontan ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan tengah menatapnya marah.

 _"Kau tidak tahu ini sudah turun salju? Kenapa memaksa keluar?"_ sambung pemuda familiar itu dengan nada marah. Jongin bergeming menatap lekat namja itu.

" _apa sweater ini mampu menghangatkanmu huh? Aisshh.. lelaki bodoh."_ Maki namja itu kemudian melepas mantel putih yang ia kenakan.

" _pakailah ini, chagiya. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan."_ Dipakaikannya mantel putih tersebut pada tubuh Jongin yang ramping. Jongin masih dengan diamnya. Namja itu tersenyum lembut seperti menghadirkan kehangatan yang sudah sangat Jongin rindukan.

 _Dzing.._

Jongin mengerjap ketika namja tampan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya.

Bukan.. itu tidak nyata. Namja itu hanyalah kilatan masa lalu dengan keadaan dan suasana yang sama dengan saat ini yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bermain didepan matanya seperti nyata.

Perlahan air mata Jongin menitik mengingat wajah namja itu. Namja yang sangat dicintainya, Oh Sehun.

Namja yang sebulan lalu telah pergi untuk selamanya akibat penyakit ( _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis_ ) atau sebut saja ALS.

 _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis_ (ALS) adalah penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan. Penderitanya terjebak dalam tubuhnya sendiri karena tidak mampu menelan, berbicara atau bahkan bernapas. Pasien ALS biasanya meninggal dalam waktu 2-5 tahun. Gen (keturunan) bisa menjadi pemicunya. ALS adalah penyakit neurologis serius yang menyebabkan kelemahan otot, kecacatan dan akhirnya kematian. ALS dimulai dengan gejala seperti tersandung, kekakuan otot atau kram, yang akhirnya menyebabkan kelemahan pada lengan atau kaki, bicara cadel atau terdistorsi. Pada perkembangan selanjutnya pasien ALS kehilangan kemampuan untuk menggerakkan lengan, kaki dan tubuh.

.

.

.

" _woahhh.. aku paling suka berdiri di jembatan ini jika datang ke sungai Han." Ucap Sehun senang dengan tangan membentang menghadap searah dengan aliran sungai. Berdiri ditengah-tengah jembatan, berdekatan dengan pagar pembatas._

" _kau tidak dingin?" Tanya Jongin khawatir karena hari ini salju uturun dan mantel sang kekasih dipakai olehnya._

" _ya.. sebenarnya dingin. Tapi, tak apa yang penting kau hangat." Jawab Sehun tenang dengan tatapan dan senyum lembut._

" _emm.. aku bisa membuat kita berdua hangat dengan satu mantel." Ucap Jongin sambil melepas mantel putih Sehun yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

" _hei.. kenapa dilepas? Nanti kau kedinginan." Larang Sehun._

" _sudah.. diam saja. Sekarang pakai mantelnya." Jongin memberikan mantel putih itu pada Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun menuruti perintah sang kekasih._

" _lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti._

" _buka tanganmu lebar-lebar. Aku akan berbalik." Sehun mengeryit heran. Jongin berbalik membelakangi Sehun._

 _Jongin meraih tangan Sehun lalu melingkarkannya pada bahu rampingnya. Mungkin maksudnya dipeluk dari belakang._

" _eratkan." Suruh Jongin. Akhirnya Sehun mengerti apa maksud kekasihnya itu. Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin._

" _nah.. beginikan semua hangat." Ucap Jongin tersenyum menggenggam tangan Sehun._

" _hahaha.. kau ini! Kukira mau apa." Ucap Sehun tertawa._

" _saranghae chagi.." ucap Sehun lirih. Mengecup sayang pipi gemil Jongin dengan lembut dan mesra._

" _nado saranghae, Sehunnie." Jongin tersenyum._

Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir ketika kilatan masa lalunya bersama Sehun kembali menari diatas jembatan dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

Bukan hanya dijembatan, tapi hampir diseluruh penjuru sungai Han pernah ia datangi bersama Sehun. Sungai Han banyak menyimpan memori romantis bersama Sehun.

Jujur saja, sampai detik ini, Jongin tetap mecintai Sehun. Tak pernah sedetikpun melupakan wajah, tatapan, dan senyuman lembut namja itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jongin selalu merindukan namja itu. Jongin ingin menemani Sehun hingga akhir nafasnya. Namun, keinginan itu tidak terpenuhi. Karena, sebelum Jongin mengetahui penyakit Sehun, namja itu sudah terlebih dulu memutuskan hubungan dan pulang ke Busan tanpa pemberitahuan dengan tujuan agar Jongin tidak sakit hati ketika tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Jongin mengetahui semuanya. Ia menyusul Sehun sesegera mungkin. Namun terlambat, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu tiada untuk selamanya dan hanya meninggalkan **sepucuk surat** untuk Jongin yang ia titipkan pada Oh Yifan, hyung Sehun.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap.. tap..**_

Jongin melangkah gontai memasuki sebuah gereja yang tak jauh dari sungai Han. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi. Kosong dan llurus kedepan. Obsidian yang biasanya memancar bahagia, kini meredup tak seindah dulu. Semangatnya hidup dalam mata itu seolah menghilang ditelan musim dingin yang menjalar tanpa ampu. Jongin sakit. Sakit tepat di ulu hatinya. Seseorang yang berharga dihidupnya telah meninggalkannya selamanya. Menggantungkan sebuah janji yang tak mungkin bisa ditepati. Seolah memeberikan harapan palsu pada sosok Jongin. Jongin yang kuat, Jongin yang urakan, Jongin yang selalu tersenyum lebar, entah kemana sekarang. Semua hal itu seolah ikut terbawa ke alam dimana Sehun berada. Jongin rindu… sangat amat rindu. Pria itu yang sesungguhnya paling mengerti bagaimana perangai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hidup ini benar-benar terasa sulit tanpa kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya. Ia sebatang kara. Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang seperti Sehun. Tidak akan pernah…

Ketika sampai bagian depan gereja yang cukup besar itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersungkur dan berlutut dilantai tepat didepan sebuah benda berbentuk palang dengan ukuran besar. Jongin diam bergeming mengingat dulu ia dan Sehun pernah berlatih mengucap janji pernikahan ditempat ini. Sungguh sakit itu kembali menyeruak menyesakkan dada. Mengapa? Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?

Jongin menutup matanya berusaha mengusir semua bayangan masa lalu yang sedari tadi menggelayuti pikirannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, Jongin tetap bergeming dengan posisi yang sama. Namun kini, tangannya mulai bergerak dan saling bertaut didepan dada. Berdoa.

"bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sekali saja?" gumamnya lirih kepada Tuhan.

"bolehkah aku ikut dengannya?" Sambungnya semakin lirih. Suaranya sedikit tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut!" bentak seorang namja tiba-tiba. Membuat Jongin terperanjat dan membuka matanya, kemudian menoleh ke kanan.

Matanya membulat seketika ketika mendapati wajah Sehun tengah menatapnya marah.

"tidak boleh ikut!" bentakknya lagi.

"kau harus tetap hidup!" sambungnya.

Jongin bergeming, tak percaya Sehun ada didepan matanya saat ini. Perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah tirus Sehun. Ajaib.. Jongin bisa menyentuhnya, dan Sehun terlihat begitu nyata.

Perlahan Jongin mulai terisak, air mata yang sedari tadi dipertahankan untuk tidak jatuh, kini gugur susah menjadi sebuah guguan panjang memilukan, seolah memenuhi seluruh sudur gereja. Sedangkan Sehun berbalik bergeming. Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung menerjang dan memeluk Sehun erat dan menangis keras dalam dada bidang Sehun. T-Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk bertemu Sehun?

"Sehun.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku." Suara Jongin semakin tercekat oleh tangis. Tangisnya kian lama semakin keras dan semakin memeluk erat namja yang sangat dicintainya seakan tak mau berpisah untuk kedua kalinya.

"a-aku mencintaimu Jongin.." ucap Sehun lirih disela isakan Jongin seraya membalas pelukan Jongin tak kalah erat.

Jika diamati dengan seksama.. namja itu bukanlah Oh Sehun. Melainkan Oh Yifan –kakak Sehun-, namja yang juga mencintai Jongin dengan tulus seperti Sehun mencintai lelaki yang tengah terisak itu.

.

.

.

 _Untuk Jongin-ku..._

 _Jongin, apa surat ini sudah sampai ke tanganmu?_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini? Pasti tidak baik, ya. Aku tahu Jongin. Maafkan aku karna tiba-tiba mengirimkan surat melalui Yifan hyung._

 _Jongin, kau pasti cemas mencariku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Pasti aku telah menghancurkan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongin. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Namun keadaan yang memaksaku untuk pergi. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sedih karna keadaanku yang sudah tidak berdaya ini. Aku tidak tega melihatmu kesulitan. Aku tidak mau menjadi lemah dihadapanmu. Aku... mengidap penyakit Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Jongin. Penyakit yang menyerang sistim saraf motorik dan batang otak. Aku mengalami kelumpuhan secara bertahap. Penyakit ini berujung pada kematian._

 _Disisa kekuatanku sebelum jemariku lumpuh, aku menuliskan surat ini untukmu. Dan mungkin ketika surat ini sampai, aku sudah bertemu Tuhan._

 _Aku yakin kau akan terkejut mengetahui ini. Awalnya aku juga sama. Aku murka pada Tuhan, aku memaki Tuhan karna ia sudah menurunkan penyakit keparat ini padaku. Aku sangat marah, Jongin. Jika aku tahu akan menderita penyakit ini, maka aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah mengenalmu. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan menderita._

 _Namun aku bisa apa, aku tidak bisa membantah takdir Tuhan. Kita dipertemukan kemudian dipisahkan. Jikalau aku bisa, aku akan meminta umur panjang dan hidup bersamamu hingga akhir hayat kita. Melindungimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Karna aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu melebihi diriku sendiri._

 _Jongin, terimakasih kau sudah mau menghampiri hidupku dengan cintamu. Terimakasih sudah mengukir kenangan-kenangan indah bersamaku. Saat-saat indah yang ku lalui bersamamu melukiskan kisah cinta didalam lubuk hati inii. Aku akan meminta Tuhan untuk tidak menghapus ingatanku tentangmu. Aku masih ingat pertemuan kita dibawah temaram rembulan musim dingin. Aku sangat bahagia dapat menjalin kasih denganmu. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Jongin. Maafkan aku telah berpisah dengan mengukir luka._

 _Kali ini aku ijinkan kau untuk menangis sepuas yang kau mau. Namun berjanjilah setelah ini kau harus bahagia meski bukan denganku. Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Yifan hyung mencintaimu, Jongin. Berusahalah untuk terbuka pada perasaannya dan mulailah hidup baru dengannya. Aku percaya Yifan hyung akan memberimu kebahagiaan._

 _Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakanku. Jika kau rindu padaku, maka sebutlah namaku dalam hati dan aku aku akan datang dalam mimpimu._

 _Hiduplah dengan bahagia dan ingat aku dalam hatimu. Jangan ingat aku dalam kesedihanmu, namun ingatlah aku dalam kebahagiaanmu. Karna bahagiamu adalah doa untukku. Maka doakanlah aku dengan kebahagiaanmu._

 _Cinta taklah selamanya harus bersatu, biarlah nanti di surga kita bertemu. Aku berjanji, Jongin. Jika sudah saatnya kita bertemu, maka akan kupastikan ku kan memeluk dan menciummu di surga. Kita tak akan berpisah lagi di dunia yang kekal. Kita akan mengukir kembali cerita yang tak akan pernah berakhir. Aku akan setia menunggumu. Untuk saat ini, hiduplah dengan baik. Aku akan mengawasimu dari surga._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin..._

 _Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FINISH**

 **P.S : hohohoho… saya datang-datang bawa FF beginian. Maaf ya Sehunnya nganu –a sebenernya ini FF remake dari FF yang terbengkalai lama. Castnya bukan Hunkai. Bukan YAOI. Tapi saya rombak. Jadi kalau pernah baca yang sama kek ini. Atau mirip-mirip, itu milik saya dengan cast yang lain. Hohohoho… map ada adegan dari drabble yang pernah saya publish di grup Hunkai Sekai.**

 **ff ini pernah publish di fb pribadi saya**

 **Song By: Westlife-Miss You**

With Love, Winter AL, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, and Naruto


End file.
